A Chance at Love?
by account inaccessible
Summary: my first ever FanFic. soulXkid kidXsoul... care to read?
1. Just another Day

This is my first Fan Fiction ever, so please don't kill me if it sucks. I just thought id upload it to see what comments I got and reviews… im not great at sappy stories, but im going to try. Don't get to interested if you happen to like it [as if] and.. Well… ill just let you read now..

**Disclaimer:**I Do Not Own Soul Eater or Any Of the Characters~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One~ [third person]<strong>

Soul awoke that morning to a loud banging on his door, only to have Maka bursting into his room and drag him out of bed. Literally. She ripped of his sheets, grabbed him the collar of his shirt, and pulled him out of bed letting him fall to the floor.

Soul blinked his eyes, before standing. A little dazed, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Geez, Maka, where's the fire?" Even half asleep, he had that cool-guy tone. He voice was low, yet laid back. He slouched, slipping his hands into the pockets of his pajama pants.

Her hand went instantly to her face, trying to cover up her mouth as she giggled.

"Sorry, I'm just a little excited. Now that we're on break, I finally can go out shopping with Liz and Patty!" Soul could hear the joy in her voice, she was bubbling over with enthusiasm. "Could you give me a ride?"

You could see the sweet drop form on Soul's head, his face showed his obvious aggravation. He ran his fingers back through his hair before he responded. "You dragged me out of bed for this?" He sighed, and scolded himself for yelling at Maka. "Fine, but I'm going to take my time getting ready. What am I supposed to do, just wait there for you to come back?"

Soul released another sigh; the last time they had an "over-the-break" shopping spree it lasted hours. They didn't return until well pasted midnight; they had to decided to walk around for hours and stop at the park to look back through their merchandise. There ended up being practically a fashion show before they had headed back to Kid's mansion.

"You can hang out with Kid! He has to be feeling lonely, he hasn't been himself lately. Tell me you haven't noticed?" He had noticed, alright. He was leaving class more than usual, and was even more silent and professional than the young shinigami usually was. His symmetry was right on target, though, which was a good sign. Maka must have picked up on his doubt, because she went right along with her chattering. "Tsubaki's coming, too! So there is a chance Black*star would be there." She gave an encouraging grin, seeming to be in desperate need of a day out.

Soul hung his head in defeat, and pushed past Maka. He called over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway, "Fine. Give me fifteen minutes." Placing his hand on the doorknob, he stepped inside the bathroom to get his shower before heading out.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki had already made it to Kid's place, only inspiring Maka to go faster. Upon reaching their destination; she quickly hopped off Soul's motorcycle, called a quick goodbye, and was off. The girls quickly departed, wanting to get started as soon as possible.<p>

Apparently Black*star had the same idea soul had about the whole shopping spree, and hadn't stayed longer than necessary. He dropped off Tsubaki, said hi to everyone, mentioned how big a star he was, and was off.

Unfortunately for Soul, that meant he was stuck there with Kid. He didn't have anything against Kid, he just wasn't used to hanging out with only him. Hopefully the shinigami had already gone over all of his symmetry checks and wouldn't make it even more awkward for Soul.

He made his way up to the door, scanning the place over. He had been here plenty times before, but he couldn't help himself. How many times in a lifetime would he get to just chill in a mansion? He curled his fingers into a fist, his hand in mid-air ready to knock when the door flung open.

"Hello, Soul. Come right in." Kid was professional and polite when he spoke as always, and he turned right back around, heading over to the activities he had just dropped. "I'm just checking over the last of my paintings. I take it the girls already left?"

Soul walked in awkwardly, not quite sure of where to go. He scanned over Kid, who seemed calm enough today, and relaxed. His nerves were too hyped and his muscles tensed. What was he worried of anyway? This was Kid after all. They had hung out plenty before. It was probably all the stress from school, the DWMA had been a bit uptight lately.

Soul sighed, wiping the sweat off his brow. He was cool, he was always cool. And it wasn't any different now.. Was it? "Hey, Kid. The girls left as soon as I dropped Maka off, she was gone before I even stopped." Soul chuckled at this, it sounded over exaggerated. Still, it was true. He wasn't even parked and the engine was still running when she hopped off. Was shopping really that fun to girls? He shivered at the thought of them trying on clothes after clothes, and left it at that.

"So what do you suppose we do today?" Soul's gaze was still wondering, though he made sure not to touch anything.

"Well.. There's a fair nearby." Kid gave a half-hearted shrug and a questioning look. He hadn't made any plans for the day, it was very last minute to the guys, and their imaginations didn't seem up for the job.

Soul thought this over in his head, before turning the offer down. "Nah, it sounds to much like a date." At this Kid's face went red, or more of a light pink, but Soul was to busy to notice. "What's there to do on a day like this..."

Both boys sat on the couch next to each other, perfectly in the middle to keep Kid's symmetry intact.


	2. The adventure finally starts?

Ive noticed that my last one was rather short, and im sorry. im still getting used to the length of it. could someone tell me what is a good number of words per chapter? i type them on a word document first. they feel like there to long, but when i post them they seem rather short -shrugs- reviews?

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Soul Eater or Any Of The Characters [why do we needs this? i mean i know _why _but we obviously dont own it. this whole site is dedicated to FanFiction, so arnt we obviouslt just _fans_?]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two~<strong>

Kid was grabbing a few things from his room and placing them carefully in a bag before heading back down the stares. Kid had on a pair of black swim trunks, with a white brim. The sides of his thigh's had symmetrical white squares on them, made to resemble his signature outfit. It was perfect for the young shinigami. He slung the messenger bag's long strap over his should before confronting Soul, and they headed on their way. The large symmetrical doors opened with a creak, and slammed shut with a loud bang. The noise echoed throughout the mansion into a faded whisper, before the house was left silent.

* * *

><p>They hadn't decided completely on what to do, but felt since it was a hot day out they would go somewhere wet to cool off. First they needed to stop at Soul's apartment to grab his swim shorts and other needed supplies. They figured they could stop at a local Café of some sort and grab something to eat while they decided.<p>

"Soul, what are we going to do for transportation?"

The two boys stared at each other blankly, until Soul broke the awkward silence between them. "What do you mean?" He honestly didn't understand. The first thing that came to mind was his motorcycle. His single rider motorcycle. But Maka rode on the motorcycle all the time! On the back… with her legs around Souls… oh….

"Well, my mode of transportation is my hovering Beelzebub skateboard. It's really only meant for one person, and the bags would cause a problem. That leaves your motorcycle… which can be for two people…." a light pink spread over Kid's face at the thought. He choked on the words before finnaly spitting them out, "if I.. well.. Spoon you."

If soul had been drinking something, he would have immediately done a spit-take all over Kid's house. Lucky for kid he didn't, as it would have disturbed his symmetry and well cared for home, though Soul's reaction wasn't what he would have expected.

At first a red tone had formed on the young weapons face from the embarrassment at the thought of Kid spooning him. Before either had a chance to speak, however, Soul had doubled over onto the floor and was beating the floor repeatedly with his hands as laughter came from his mouth. His lungs felt as if they were to burst, and his sides ached. Kid found a smile growing on his face as well, before he was laying on the ground across from Soul in a laughter fit.

The session went on for a good three-five minutes, and as it slowed the boys uncertainly rose from the ground. Soul used a finger to wipe a tear from his eye, and with that toothy grin still on his face commented, "I guess your stuck with spooning me then. Don't worry, there's room on the bike. We should head out now if were to get there any time soon."

Kid's expression dropped, he obviously wasn't crazy about riding on the back of Soul's bike. Still, what choice did he have? About to hang his head in defeat, Kid smacked his face. 'Get a hold of yourself!' was his only thought, before he turned on his heel and trailed after Soul.

* * *

><p>He had climbed onto the vehicle unsure, but soon regained his confidence. He had faced so many other conflicts and came out triumphant, would this really be so difficult? Surely he could handle holding onto Soul's waist for a ride. He was a shinigami after all, he had faced worse. He took a breath, and let his mind clear. Suddenly, it wasn't a big deal anymore. He had only been over-reacting. The problem was… Kid had really began to like Soul. Not only their friendship had grown, but a more.. Deep connection. Of course it had only been one way, Kid was absolutely positive Soul was straight.<p>

But this feeling inside him… What was it? Love, passion…. Lust? Kid could only roll his eyes at himself, that was one of the most absurd comments he had ever thought of. He took another slow breathe, and Soul shifted. Did he think he was nervous because he was frightened of the motorcycle? He hoped not. Then again… it would give him an excuse. He decided to be frank with himself and completely open.

'I. Like. Soul.' he said in his head, wincing at his own words. It was still uncomfortable, even with thinking in his head, to state that he was attracted to a male. Another male, the same as him. They would be symmetric though…

This time he almost laughed out loud, the idea was hilarious to him. Soul made a glance at him from over his shoulder, and Kid made a mental note to tell him why he had been stifling his laugh that day, if anything more ever happened.

He decided to repeat it once more before they set off, unsure how well he would be able to think at that time. 'I like Soul Eater Evans, More than a friend, and I'm not afraid to admit it.' He honestly felt better. It was funny though, because he had stated he wasn't afraid to admit it. Yet, he was the only one who knew. He hadn't even been sure enough to tell his partners, Liz and Patty. He didn't even know what his sexuality was. Straight was now obviously out of the question, but was he bisexual or simply gay? He couldn't remember ever having a crush on a girl… but what about the nosebleeds? What about when he saw Blair getting ready for a shower?

He would decide later, maybe even confess to his twin pistols. They could help him out… he just needed guidance.

Soul was waiting for Kid to prepare himself, had he ever been on a motorcycle before? He looked kind of pale… well, paler than usual. Anxious, that was a good word. Kid's arms wrapped around Soul's waist, and he strangely liked the warmth of it. The pit of his stomach was burning and heat shot throughout his body. Soul shook his head in order to gain back his sense, before revving the bike and speeding off without warning. He could feel Kid's grip tighten at the sudden start, and a smirk found it's way to Soul's face.

As they rode on, he could feel Kid's grip loosen. It.. Pained him? He actually liked the feel of it… what was he thinking? This was KID he was talking about. He wasn't gay. No. He was straight. Right? He liked woman! There was bisexual… no. no, no, no. He decided to drop it for the time being and focused on driving.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at his apartment, and Soul left Kid to watch over his bike. He made his way up the stairs easily and quickly, and ducked in his apartment heading straight for his room. He hurriedly grabbed whatever he could find and stuffed it in a bag, not wanting to get caught by Blair. He slipped off the jeans he had been wearing, and pulled on a pair of red swim shorts. They had that same red tone as his favorite pair of jeans, and the trim around the waste had a blue stripe. A small "E.A.T." sign could be seen in the bottom corner, the only thing making his shorts asymmetrical.<p>

He grabbed his bag, dashed out and locked the door; ready for a day of… What were they doing exactly? They'd either be at a water park or a beach, getting wet either way. He then corrected himself saying he was ready for a day of fast, slippery slides or a day of jumping waves. He was prepared this way. Why was he so excited? It wasn't that rare a thing to do. Before he knew it he was back outside, and had approached the reaper and his bike. For a moment he thought he had seen Kid staring at him, but dismissed it without thought. As Soul attached his bag to his bike along with kids, he used his peripheral to glance at Kid. His eyes were on the road, and he seemed focused.

Soul jumped on the bike in front of Kid, and started it back up. This time Kid seemed a bit more calmed, which was good. He was getting used to soul's motorcycle. He started up the engine, checking to make sure they were both secure, and headed off."


	3. Well, let's get moving!

this one is longer than both of the first chapters, by quite a bit. Its still not tremendously long, but im getting there. i felt this was a good place to stop, and i put alot of effort into this chapter. I hope you enjoy it~

Oh, and this chapter [and most likely more] is dedocated to LamiaDarkholm [:

thank you for inspiring me, and just giving me advice. my self-esteem was running alittle low, and i needed it.

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Soul Eater or Any Of the Characters~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three~<strong>

They stopped at a small Café downtown, just to get some food and go. They each ordered a pastry and a simple cup of black coffee to hopefully hold them down for the rest of the ride. Soul could tell a mere pastry wouldn't satisfy his hunger, but Kid was buying and for once he didn't feel like speaking up about his hunger. They sat at a table in the back, it was set off from the other tables giving them more privacy. The table was made of a sturdy metal and a real wood topping, and the seats were cushioned to make it a cozy setting.

"I'm thinking the beach or a water park. It's up to you." Soul had let Kid decide, he could be very indecisive at times. He was also to busy munching on his pastry, and didn't feel like talking at the moment.

Kid took point of both options before turning to Soul, hopefully making a choice. "I think the water park feels a bit to modern and crowded. We should head to a beach, its more natural and serene there."

Soul only nodded, he honestly didn't care. Either way he would be cooling off, and he had food in front of him at the moment. Not much could get through his thick skull when there was food in his hands, no matter how small the portion. Kid sipped at his coffee, it was still extremely hot. Taking a bite of his pastry, he dared a glance a Soul as he chopped at his food. He stifled a laugh, Soul was making a mess as well as looking like a fool. Oh well, your friends are your friends. You can't change that, there's certain people you get along with and others you don't. Soul happened to be one of those Kid could manage being around, as well as his other group of odd friends. He thought about each of them, how they each were strange in there own way.

Liz was scared of everything, Patty was overly-hype and was obsessed with giraffes, Black*star was obnoxiously loud and always had to be a star, the bigger man. Maka had no confidence, really, and had to be top of her class no matter what. No to mention that Maka-chop of hers… Tsubaki didn't have much of a backbone, she needed to learn to speak up for herself. Soul needed to be the cool guy in the group, and even Kid would admit he could have a slight OCD obsession with symmetry.

Soul had finished up, and they stood in unison. "So were off to the beach?" Kid asked, or more stated.

"We're off." Soul replied, giving Kid his signature smirk and a thumbs up.

They walked at a slow pace, scanning over the entire Café. Everyone seemed so relaxed, so calm. The weather was fairly nice, although the heat was growing at a rapid pace. Everyone just seemed happy to be alive, lovely days like that one could do that to people. It just raises everyone's hopes high, leaving the world a sunny spot to live. Soul reached the door first, and held it open for Kid. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind at the time, if good days like today also cheered up reapers moods.

* * *

><p>The whole idea of going to the beach was because it was calming, and supposedly more relaxing. That theory went down the drain as they approached the crowded beach. You could hardly see the sand, it was covered up with piles of blankets, umbrellas, and lot and lots of people. The noise level was off the scale, one couldn't hear themselves think with the mixture of people's chattering, cameras clicking, and the waves crashing gently against the shore. Soul and Kid exchanged glances before marching forward.<p>

They found a spot close to the docks, were the waves seemed to be more hard-core. They splashed more, and not many people were brave enough to try and jump them. Neither Soul nor Kid had thought of bringing an umbrella seeing as they hadn't even made plans as to where they were going, but the wooden pillars holding up the dock were large and provided plenty shade.

Soul had decided to venture under the docks, with Kid hot on his tail. It smelled of mildew, with particles of salt floating through the air. Kid sat himself on one of the lower rocks watching Soul as he scaled the large pile, hissing when scratching his bare feet against the cold, solid stones.

The air was a lot thicker underneath the dock. It was filled with water particles as well, leaving it to be a damp and moist place for reclining. Still, it was much cooler. Without even setting a foot in the water the boys could already feel their temperature dropping. The waves crashed against the previously-dry sand, the noise almost completely drowning out the sounds coming from the main land of the beach. It was much more peaceful, and Kid was thankful for the time alone with Soul. He needed a break from civilization, and was ready to head back into the world of make-believe where everything was fine and dandy.

Just as Kid was starting to blank, too occupied with thoughts Soul running through his head, he heard a loud _thump_ besides him. Soul had jumped from the top of the rock pile, managing to whack his head on the wooden boards in the process. Kid could see the black-and-blue bruise already taking place on the top of Soul's head, and rushed over to help him stand. Soul felt around for a rock to help himself gain balance, grabbing Kid's hand by mistake. A pink tint spread across his face as he knelt on one knee, Soul now using his shoulders as support.

"Well, that was definitely _not _cool." Soul muttered, barely loud enough to be considered audible. He glanced at Kid, whose blush was now deep enough for Soul to comprehend, before quickly removing his hands from the shinigami's shoulders.

Kid only shook his head, before sighing. "You really should be more careful. You could have gotten a concussion, or even crack your skull open." It was possible. The demon weapon may be strong, but he was still a human. Or at least, partially. Injuries weren't inevitable.

Soul only shrugged his shoulders, not affected by Kid's precautions. He had fought monster after monster, and he was a _demon weapon_. He had even survived multiple classes with professor Stein. Now that was impressive. A little bruise wouldn't kill him, and he certainly wasn't giving up his adventures.

"Listen, Soul. There's something I need to tell you. It's, in a way, important." The shinigami stared at his hands while twiddling his thumbs. He had spoken louder than a whisper, yet in a soft and gentle voice. It hadn't mattered how he had said it, though. His words had been lost in the sounds of the waves, the asymmetrical boy running to the water. Kid sighed. Maybe it was for the best. The boy didn't have to know of his emotions, his feelings. They were only stirrings, after all. Eventually they would pass, it wasn't as if he were in l- Kid choked on the word.

He wasn't planning to say it out loud, yet he still felt the word lodged in his throat. It's as if he knew that by saying that four letter word, he'd be admitting it. It may only be used for denying it, but that small fact made no difference. It was trifle, absolutely useless once stated. He was denying the facts that he'd never get over Soul, when's the last time he had had a crush on someone? There were none that he could remember. If he didn't take action, he might never get anywhere. He could be stuck alone, while Soul fell in love with a beautiful woman. He could be married, have children; he could even be dead by the time Kid was ready to admit it. That was it.

Kid wasn't ready to tell Soul. He was planning on doing so anyway.

He plastered a fake smile to his face, hoping to look as if everything was normal. He trotted up behind Soul, who was now waist-deep within the water. Kid searched for a footing, someplace where he could rest his feet while he prepared himself. A large wave crashed over their heads, dragging both boys down into the current. Kid waved his arms around a bit, before heading back up towards the surface. His lungs where already starting to burn, the inside of his nose stinging from the salt. His head emerged from the clear water soon after the weapon's, leaving them both gaping and practically reaching for air. Soul smiled, it was rather funny how one wave could catch them off-guard like that. He gasped for air, and Kid took his opportunity to drag Soul back to shore.

"Soul, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Kid thanked God that he hadn't stuttered. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was to look weak in front of Soul right as he was about to admit to liking him. That, or give it away.

Soul nodded, that crooked smile still hanging upon his face. The shinigami waited a moment to see if Soul was going to say anything; after a few moments of silence he forced a cough, and cleared his throat. IT had been, how long now? Honestly, he couldn't remember when he had started to like Soul. His friendship had kind of just blended in with the crush, if it could be called that, and he hadn't noticed at first what those feeling were. He only hoped now that it wasn't to late; that he could still believe in a happy ending.

Kid rolled the words around on his tongue until he was comfortable with how he had phrased them. Unfortunately, he lost his nerves at the last second and everything came out a long slur. "I really like you Soul. Im sorry but thats just how I feel. I hope this doesnt ruin our friendship but I cant get you out of my mind." Kid winced, unsure of how soul would take it. Would he see him as a freak? Would he ever want to talk to Kid again? Kid's eyes grew wide with fear as he pictured all the worst scenarios possible for Soul's reaction. That hadn't come out one bit how he had wanted it, and everything might be ruined now.

What if he had blown it? What had gave him the confidence in the first place to even tell Soul about his feelings? He wasn't even sure himself that he liked Soul, yet he was confessing it to him? The one person he had ever liked, and it had to be a male. A straight as a ruler male. What was up with that? Sure people could say he had good taste, he thought he did. But that didn't replace the fact that no matter how worthy of a crush Soul was, it only made it harder on Kid. He had picked the one person that could absolutely never return his feeling, and he just had thrown all his secrecy down the drain.

His bit of hope was slowly fading, the shining light of the future turning a dull shade of gray. Soul's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, obviously in a state of shock. Kid was sure he had frightened him, why else would he be acting this way? Soul shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He lifted his head, and looked Kid directly in his eyes. His expression was serious, something uncommon to see upon Soul's normally relaxed and chilled face. This only scared Kid more, but he didn't show it in the least. He felt Soul's gaze pierce him, as if he was looking into his very own soul. Only miesters' could do that though. So Kid had no need to worry. He kept his facial expression calm and professional, he would show no trace of doubt. That's When Soul gave his signature smirk once again, and fell back into that calm-and-collected slouch.

'Did he really just confess to me that he had developed… feelings for me?' This thought ran through Soul's mind again and again, as if it were a song stuck on replay. He was to stunned to really have a reaction. He had never thought of Kid in a romantic sense, It had never occurred to him. Was it really right to like another male? He had always been so attracted to females, this relationship wouldn't make sense. Wait, _this relationship? _He was seriously thinking about having a relationship with Kid? He held nothing against Kid, it was just shocking to think he might be gay. No, he was still attracted to females. The nosebleeds made that obvious. Was he bisexual then? That didn't seem right either… he wasn't sure he could actually classify himself. Maybe it was for the best.

He had been pondering for to long. Kid was starting to look worried, and paler than normal if that was possible. Soul had to say something, anything.

"It's fine by me, it really doesn't affect me." Well now Kid might think he was a selfish jerk, who didn't take any consideration about others feelings. Still, he couldn't give away the fact that he might actually like Kid in return… "I'm just a bit shocked. Give me some time to think about it, to adjust." Had he worded that right? What if Kid took it in the wrong way?

What was he doing? He was being paranoid, that's what. Kid nodded and offered him a genuine smile, satisfied for now that he hadn't scared Soul away. Everything else was just something he had made up on his own, the weapon's over-active imagination taking place. Where was the cool guy he knew he was? Why had his legs turned into jelly, and why couldn't he form a sentence? He just needed to breathe, and to relax.

"Want to hit those waves again?" He gave a thumbs up, forgetting about all his worries. He was caught up in the moment, and nothing was going to ruin it for him. He and Kid would hang out as usual, as if nothing ever happened. Nothing really did, if you thought about it. They were both acting the same, so what had changed?

Both boys ran to the water, shoving each other to reach the waves first. The sun was out, with not a cloud in the sky, and the day was promising. What could go wrong?

* * *

><p>so, this isnt the best chapter.<p>

what can i say? im new to writing fan fiction and this just isnt my best work.

either way, hope your enjoying what you read. i dont have the story planned out in my head how i should, though, so im sorry if it doesnt work out how you'd like it.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated as well~**


	4. Have things taken a turn?

First off, I noticed several mistakes with chapter three. That's why we re-read, right?

A few grammar-related things, a needed space, and most importantly, the confession.

All it said as "." that pissed me off. So hopefully it's fixed now, if not just pm me.

Same with any grammar mistakes you find if it happens to bug you, it bugs me, too.

Sorry about not posting for awhile, I was stuck with writers block for a long while and then went on vacation for a few days. I finally get back in the grove, and my laptop decides it wants to spazz out and not connect to the internet. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it with whatever action gets thrown in there, sorry to everyone who is disappointed. Still, I tried. Hard.

This chapter is dedicated to _LamiaDarkholm_, and _XxReni-chanxX_ for just being there. Thanks for inspiring me, and helping me along the way. Everyone here should go read their stories, NOW. Don't even finish mine if you want, just check out their page. They're amazing.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Soul Eater or Any Of The Characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four~<strong>

_What could go wrong?_

That is exactly what you say, when wanting to invite disaster.

Soul and Kid were still running around in the salty water, staying knee-deep so that their speed wasn't at too much of a loss. They were care-free, just being boys; so when Soul tackled Kid straight into the waves, He was sure to get revenge by flipping their positions and holding the white-haired boy underneath the waves until he could feel him shake. Soul emerged with a certain look in his eye, but it wasn't anger. He only grinned sinisterly, before attacking Kid again. The boys battled back and forth, exchanging turns of holding the opposite underneath the waves. They would choke and gasp for air, only to turn on their opponent once again.

Soul released Kid once more, waiting for the shinigami to resurface. Only a few second had gone by, a few _dead_ _silent _seconds, but Soul was already worried. He dove beneath the waves, taking a moment to adjust before opening his eyes against the salty water. Searching hopefully, he barely was able to recognize the reaper against the swirls of the sea. His foot seemed caught on something, Soul was never able to find out what. He stroked against the currents tugging at him; he was a strong swimmer, but it was still a struggle. That was most likely one of the reasons Kid had been caught. It was a fight, but he managed to locate Kid underneath the pressure of water. Kid's eyes were closing, he was losing his breathe at a slow but deathly rate. He was losing to the water, fading.

Soul shook him, but it wasn't helping. Kid was falling into a trance, as if he were asleep. Soul reached for his foot and started clawing at whatever was holding Kid. Keeping a tight grip, he pulled and pulled with no luck. This wasn't going well… nothing was working. How long had it been? It felt like hours, days even, that the two were trapped underneath the water. Salt swirled around him, it couldn't have been that long. He was only able to hold his breathe for a few minutes at most, and that was pushing it. He could feel the intensity swell, the burden on his shoulders growing larger in size. The thought of Kid dying shook his soul, his very being. His mind imploded at the thought; this was a war he _had _to win.

The shinigami… he already meant to much to the young demon weapon.

Demon weapon… of course! It was by plain stupidity he had overlooked that mere fact, something that could save his dear friends life. Getting a good grip on reality, and whatever was the weight holding Kid down, his arm changed to the blade of a scythe within an instant, slicing Kid free from the sea's grasp. An arm around his waist, the other returning to normal form, Soul put everything he had into dragging Kid ashore. Weren't shinigami bodies supposed to be ultra special, not affected by average things? Impenetrable and indestructible? You would have thought someone described as such could have withstood a few currents.

Soul trudged upon the land, dragging kid behind him leaving a trail in the wet sand. Lying him down safely by the rocks, Soul was sent into an even deeper panic. Kid was not waking, his eyes remained closed. Soul's head resting on Kid's chest, he listened for a heartbeat. If he would have listened a bit closer, he would have heard a faint thudding in the background. He was to intent on "reviving" Kid though, too panicked and stressed to pay full attention. He placed both hands above Kid's chest, pushing with a rhythmic _thud! _in a poor attempt to save the reaper. Soul could see Kid cough up water, feel his body tremble, before shutting back down. He pushed a few more times, but nothing was working. His friend was slipping into a state such as a coma, not waking nor moving. Soul was frantic, this could only end badly. He glanced around for anyone to help, the first thing coming to mind being a life guard. Peering into the distance, Soul saw that the nearest life guard was a good distance away. By the time he reached him, explained the situation and returned, Kid could be dead for all he knew. No, there was no time.

Soul closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breathe to calm himself. Slowly he leaned towards Kid, hoping by chance he would awaken and spare Soul of this awkward and un-cool moment. Still, he didn't stir, and Soul gently pushed his own lips against Kid's smooth ones, forcing air to travel down his lungs. As they met, Soul could feel heat traveling through out his entire body. He could feel his heart beat increase, though he thought it only from the worry caused by Kid's near-death experience, though the threat still remained. He blew more, oxygen passing from his lungs to the reaper's, his mind cherishing the taste, hardly noticing Kid's eyes flutter open.

His natural reflexes took over and he instantly pushed himself off of the reaper. His face was flustered, he could tell, the deep red contradicting nicely with the pink staining Kid's face. Neither realizing what they were doing, Kid threw himself into Soul's arms, the weapon inviting him with a warm welcome. "Damn! That was not cool. You scared me, I thought you were going to drown."

The words seemed shallow, but Kid felt the meaning in them. That was how soul talked, after all. What mattered is that Soul _did_ care about him, even if just as a friend. He had risked himself to save him, and in the end was truly Kid's hero. His mouth was barely open, just about to respond when he was interrupted. Not by some stranger who had been laying on the beach and happened to see the two boys who almost had drowned; no this voice was all to familiar. Familiar, as well as loud and obnoxious.

"The hell?" The two boys had only been locked together for a moment, but parting left each feeling empty. They shoved off of each other to turn and find non other than the "almighty God", Blue haired boy standing before them. He only looked confused, maybe a bit annoyed, but for who knows what. He had probably been in another fight, and somehow ended up at the beach, as a show of victory. The boys only stood there, unsure of what to say. An awkward tense passed between them, before Soul could grasp anything that had happened within the last fifteen minutes. His mind was lost before Black*star had started to speak.

And what he said at that moment was the perfect cherry on top of it all; there clearly was plenty to worry about. Almost drowning had just been the start, and hopefully after settling this it would be the end.

"You're gay, Soul? Since when! And who would have thought for a kid like Kid? Oh hey, a kid like Kid, that's funny. But anyway, why the hell did you turn gay! What about all the woman you'll miss out on? And why for Kid? At least pick someone worthy, such as a great star like me! I'm such a big man, I wouldn't have minded. The bigger man always understands. I wouldn't have returned your feeling, no of course not! HAHA." Black*star's voice rang throughout their ears as he held his head back in an obnoxious fit of laughter before continuing. "But I'm so great, I'll surpass god one day! I'm such a fine man after all, how could you not resist me? There is a saying… Just add my name in there and BAM! See, it goes like this. "Black*star is so great, he makes straight men turn gay." Perfect! Only you didn't fall for me, that's right. You like Kid… oh yeah, Kid! Soul and Kid are in love! This is madness, the entire world had lost it! Still, this is hilarious! But again, WHAT THE HELL?" Black*star kept rambling on, and Soul could feel the instant headache growing. He had to slap his hand over Black*star's abnormally large mouth to shut him up before he had a chance to talk and explain himself.

"Black*star, what are you doing here?" Soul mentally kicked himself, how was that helping? It only made him sound guilty. Was being gay a crime? Of course not, but Black*star had already showed he held a strong opinion towards it. "You're my _best_ friend, you should know me better than that. I'm not gay, and neither is Kid." He hoped Kid wouldn't mind, he thought he was doing a favor. Covering for Kid might be better for both of them. Who knows, maybe if he could convince Black*star that neither of them were gay, he might even get a bit of praise.

Soul saw it coming, it was the only response proper for a moment like this. "Then why did I just see you kissing Kid?" Black*star for the first time in his lifetime was keeping his voice at a low volume, not wanting to stir up any trouble. It was something new as well, he loved to cause mischief, but he could take things seriously when needed. This whole situation seemed complicated, or seemed as if it was going to be made complicated, and Black*star would fix this problem! Absolutely!

Soul only shook his head, what else was to be expected? Black*star's skull was too thick, and his mind wasn't very open. How long had he been standing there? You would think if he was there long enough to see the kiss, he would have also noticed the fact that Kid had almost drowned, and that was exactly what Soul would tell him. "There wasn't enough time to get to a life guard, and I couldn't just let Kid die. Did you not notice Kid practically drowning, or were you to caught up in your fantasies?" Soul smirked, throwing out a bit of sarcasm. It was always like him to tease, and this was the perfect opportunity. His lips still felt warm from the kiss and he could feel the heat spread through his face with his smile. If he could convince Black*star of enough of what he had said to get him to leave them alone, he would be sure to get a few words in with Kid. He had to admit, he was having a lot of fun out here.

Black*star looked dumbfounded, and insulted for being blamed of fantasizing about Soul being gay. His mouth wouldn't work properly, words wouldn't come out. So instead, he just laughed and patted Soul on the back. "I knew I hadn't lost you! You're still the same old, woman loving, you. And to think I had thought you'd turn gay on me!" He forced an awkward laugh, but being Black*star it was unnoticeable. He wanted to make it up to the two, even though he had only really stated the truth, so he sat himself down on one of the rocks with a _thud!_ before relaxing. "So what do you two love birds want to do?" He teased them, the conversation taking up a more normal beat. He had come with the intention of a fun trip, after all, and what better way then to hang out with the guys?

Soul and Kid only looked at each other, before taking a rock of their own with a sigh. "I don't know, why don't you pick?" Soul's words trailed off into the distance, he was hardly paying attention. The words leaving his mouth sounded empty, he didn't really have a clue of what he was saying. His thoughts were to busy drifting off towards Kid, he wanted to talk to him entirely to much. He didn't like having Black*star there with them, interrupting their time alone. He couldn't have picked a worse time, actually, Soul had wanted to have some "quality time" and learn more about Kid. He wanted to stay on the ground as long as he could, without falling head over heals for Kid. Get to actually know him; what he liked, what he disliked, what he was into. His hobbies and interests _other _than symmetry. Besides, it could hardly work out. He had to try hard to prevent his thoughts from spinning, but he couldn't help it. He was walking on cloud nine, or at least would be once Black*star disappeared.

Black*star must have sensed his irritation, because he suddenly felt extremely bored with the two. Maybe his stomach was just running low on fuel, feeling the desperate need for food. "Come to think about it, I'm going to grab something to eat. I'll catch up with you guys later!" With that Black*star stood and dashed from their sight, leaving the two only able to stare at each other once more.

"Well that was.. Awkward." Kid looked at Soul with a hope in his eyes. Had Soul covered for him simply because it would help himself prosper, or had he really been thinking of Kid? Maybe he could…. Try again? Explain his emotions in a calmer way? Hopefully he could contain himself, keep himself in tact and actually use full sentences. "Soul, I know you wanted some time to think, but I was wondering…" Kid gulped, he suddenly felt lacking in oxygen, as if he couldn't get enough of it. "would you like to try a date with me? I.. I…" His mind had blown, it had taken so much effort just to say that much. He looked up at Soul with a glint in his eye, who only smiled in return.

Kid had only saved him the trouble, saved him from the awkward moment he would have had forced upon him. What had happened to him? What was going on? Only hours ago he would have never thought of going out with another male, yet now that was exactly what he wanted. What he was hoping for. What had changed his mind so quickly? Was Kid really that… attracting? Convincing? It seemed like he had changed in the blink of an eye, everything was happening so fast.

"Sounds cool. Where should we go?"

At this Kid's head dropped a little, the thought had slipped his mind. Where could they go? He had been thinking and focusing so much on just actually asking Soul out, a little too much, that the details hadn't occurred to him. He racked his brain, hoping something would leap out at him. Something fun, that would be a good time for _both of them. Well… there was that one thing he had mentioned earlier…. _

"Well, last time I mentioned the fair you said it was too much like a date. This time…" his gaze shifted to the ground, and if you looked close enough you would notice the pink tint rushing to his face. He had his hands clasped behind his back, his head tilted to one side. He was even twirling his foot in some little elementary school-girl act. It was an adorable sight to behold, Kid looked so innocent and loving. You couldn't resist someone as cute as that, now could you?

At least that's what someone with one of those fluffy minds of theirs that likes the sweet stuff would say. Those people were busy eating cake and listening to pop while this story was in the process, though, so instead these hard-core words for us big boys came to mind.

He looked so… lost. As if he was somewhere he didn't belong, and needed someone to guide him through. Sure there was a hint of a smile on his face, and anyone passing would state the obvious. He was embarrassed, but managed to keep up that light mood. That's what people would assume, but Soul could see through it.

His smile was, in a way, broken. Shattered. As if everything that had ever meant something to him was taken away, gone. Maybe that was why he loved symmetry. Nobody could take that away form him, there would always be some form of it somewhere in the world. He looked as if he were empty, an unfilled soul. It was a painful thing to watch, a boy so broken act so strong. As if he was a wall, well put together and unbreakable. Soul didn't even know the reason, the meaning, and he didn't care.

Soul could only smile, seeing where this was headed. He didn't mind, actually. If that would make Kid happy, that was all that mattered. Nothing else occurred to him, not even the fact that he was falling hard for the Shinigami. Why else would he care? There was no reason, yet it didn't matter. He could stick that friendship label on it if he wished, telling himself he was just helping out a friend. Doing what good friends should do. He was helping Kid find his place in this world, he would do anything until Kid was comforted. The fact that what he was showing was more than sympathy, the fact that the emotions swirling through him were filled with lust, love, the want of acceptance; that didn't get through to him. Because he was here with Kid at the moment, and he was able to help him. To keep his company, to calm him. Wipe him free of all the hate he felt. That's all Soul wanted. Without realizing it, he only wanted Kid to feel accepted, to know he belonged.

Soul grinned wider. Kid was still staring at the ground, the blush spreading rapidly. "Well than I guess were headed to the fair." He didn't think, only acted. He took Kid by the hand and dragged him to his bike, not caring who saw his affection.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the little asters [*] between Black*star's name. without them word kept telling me it was spelled wrong, and it started to irritate me.<p>

CC-RandomDragon, it's not a lot but how was that in terms of dialogue?

Did I move things too quickly? I feel as if I didn't give enough detail…

I also apologize if anything seems OC…. I'm horrible at this, aren't I?

**I'd be overjoyed if you could leave me a review, praise or criticism~**


End file.
